Nighttime Talks
by Fascinated Fan
Summary: Persis just has to apologize to Thalia for blowing up. FemPercy, Perlia if you want to see it.


Persis groaned as she sat up in her bed. She knew that she wouldn't sleep well that night anyways, so why the hell not?

She needed to apologize.

She quickly threw on a pair of dark gray sweatpants, a light green T-shirt, a dark blue hoodie and slipped into a random pair of slippers.

After a moment of hesitation the daughter of Poseidon grabbed a bottle of water. After all, she was going outside after curfew hours, and the harpies were not known as the most merciful creatures.

She checked to make sure that there is not a single living person outside before sprinting to the Zeus Cabin.

Perci didn't want any rumors flying. She shuddered as she thought of all the things that Aphrodite girls could make up and anyone would pretty much believe.

She knocked on the door and after hearing a quiet, "Come in," the girl slipped in.

The Zeus Cabin was different.

The first thing Perci noticed the amount of space there was... It was like a freaking dance studio.

The second thing thing she noticed the giant statue that stood with a sour expression on it's face.

And the third... Thalia's eyes, unsuprisingly.

The older girl seemed to smirk in amusement as Persis tried to take in everything at once.

The daughter of Poseidon blinked and shuffled her feet nervously.

"So, uh... I came to apologize." She mumbled, now knowing that coming here in the first place was a really bad idea.

Thalia sat in a relatively small chair next to the desk. The bunks were along the wall. The blue clock ticked on it. On the desk there was a lamp and a few books. Ther was one in her hand too.

So she was reading. That was not what she expected from Thalia at all.

"Right. I'm sorry for lashing out on you during the game."

Thalia stared at her for a second before standing up. She put the book on the table, pages down. Then, finally the daughter of Zeus turned back around.

"I'm sorry too," She took a deep breath not understanding the sudden need to apologize to her friend. "I was just... So mad, first Annie gone, now the stupid game with the Hunters. And you not listening was only adding to it."

Persis felt the anger inside her growing. This was such a stupid idea to come here anyway.

"Sorry." The daughter of Zeus shook her head as she noticed the expression on her visitor's face. "It's just that Annabeth wa- is my little sister... And it's hard to look at the sneering face of the girl who foretold that Luke was going to betray us. I never believed her. But I suppose she was right."

The daughter of Poseidon was stunned a bit. She was pretty sure that that was the longest speech Thalia made. That she heard anyway.

"...And me."

"And you." The blue eyed girl walked over to her, stopping right in front of her. "You're very frustrating, you know that?"

Persis clenched her fists together, trying not to get mad again. Gods know that would end badly.

"Look who's talking."

Thalia smiled a bit before guiding Persis to one of the bunks. Persis sat down, watching as Thalia began to pace.

"I'm hungry for power. That's my worst flaw. The fatal one too." The smile was long gone from the girl's face as she began explaining. "Before you came everyone I met was at least a little feared and respected by everyone just because I was a daughter one Zeus. A child of Big Three..."

"The child of the prophesy."

"Yes. That too." She let out a breath and sat next to her cousin. "Didn't even know what that menat, just knew it was important."

Persis didn't know what to think. She knew that her friend was confident, cocky even at times, but conceited? She just couldn't really see it. Thalia was probably the second most respected person at camp, after Chiron. Thalia Grace was a protector, the one who protected the camp from monsters, the one who sacrificed herself for her friends.

"My ego was brought down, a whole lot when I was introduced to my phobia." The older girl shuddered and layed her head down on her friend's knees. Persis has to fight the urge to hug her cousin.

"Okay, not going to tell you what it is, but it was in my father's domain," Thalia bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts, "So I fought the monsters on the hill, got transformed into a pine tree... And you woke me up. I was jealous of you."

"Me? What?"

"I know, it was stupid. But I did envy you." Thalia huffed at the little smirk her cousin wore. "I was jealous of the powerful new kid, a daughter of Poseidon, who already had two quests and succeeded."

Persis sighed, finally bringing her arms around the blue eyed girl.

"Okay, none of that mushy stuff." Thalia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, well I was jealous of you too."

"...What?"

"Yeah, I was a bit jealous of the daughter of Zeus who had tons of experience fighting monsters, I was jealous that Annabeth hanged out with you so much, and I seemed to be the third wheel."

Thalia started laughing. Persis couldn't help but join in.

"I gotta get back." Persis shot up after seeing the time on the clock. The time spent with Thalia always seemed to fly by.

"Uh, no you don't," After seeing her cousin's lost expression Thalia chuckled. "Stay here if you want, the harpies aren't merciful...Especially at 1 p.m."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Outside looked cold from the window. Even if the weather was controlled, it was still winter.

"Nah, choose a bunk."

"Alright, thanks."

"Oh, and if you tell anybody anything I said today, they won't find your body."

"Got it."

 **93 minutes later**

"So how the hell do you sleep with creepy statue staring at you like that all night?"

Persis wasn't sure if she imagined a quiet, tinkling laugh.


End file.
